Ice Badge
by mah29732
Summary: Sequel to the Fire Badge story that I posted long ago. Billy is after another badge in Winter Camp, Grim has to summon Sub-Zero but that also summons his old rival Scorpion to disrupt things.
1. Winter Camp

Ice Badge

Chapter 1: Winter Camp

It was the perfect ruse in getting rid of Billy, Irwin and the other kids in the neighborhood right after Christmas they were put on a bus and sent off to Winter Camp. It was quite frozen indeed, and Skarr had returned to become camp counselor again.

"Bah, I cannot believe I am doing this again, I remember that summer you all tried to cheat getting your fire badges" said Skarr.

"It was well worth it" said Billy.

"Well this time I am going to make sure no one cheats!" continued Skarr, "You'll be immediately sent to another camp!"

"Weren't we horribly tortured at the end?" asked Sperg referring to Azula taking them back to her world.

"Well, that's now kind of a blur to me yo" said Irwin.

"Silence, here comes the camp!" said Skarr.

As the bus stopped at the camp, Billy got out and immediately tried to make a snow angel.

"Yea, snow angel time!" laughed Billy as he tried to create one.

"If there was a snow angel badge you'd already fail at it" continued Skarr.

Skarr showed them where their cabins were, they were typically heated by a very poor heater, Skarr himself with his own cabin wasn't heated very well either.

"Bah, that other winter camp counselor had it good" said Skarr, "I guess they were having a budget issue."

Everyone was shivering because of the cold as they were called out by Skarr to the assembly.

"Alright, listen up this is going to be a very easy badge, you'll all have to bring me some ice and since it's that time of year there shall be plenty of it, yes you'll need to hike for the ice but it'd be well worth it that you'll be getting it honestly" continued Skarr.

As everyone headed off to find the ice, Billy was already tired as he didn't want to do a single thing. He then had a plan which he ended up calling Grim.

"Grim!" roared Billy which a portal opened up.

Poor Grim showed up in hish bath robe coming out.

"Geeze Billy this place is freezing me bones!" cried Grim as he then put on his usual black robe.

"I want you to help me get my Ice Badge!" cried Billy.

"No, remember the last time I tried to help you get your fire badge? Yea that didn't turn out so well" said Grim.

"Oh please, please, please I need help!" cried Billy, "I'm too lazy to go out and hike on my own! Plus Skarr will make me go to another camp instead of going home!"

"Fine, standn back Billy, because I am going to introduce you to Sub-Zero!" roared Grim.

Grim muttered some chanting words and started to summon a portal where a blue ninja walked right out of the portal.

"Wait, where the heck am I?" asked Sub-Zero as he looked around.

"Grim what the heck did you summon me a ninja for!" roared Billy.

"It's what the sort of powers this ninja does" continued Grim.

"Reaper I ask one question why did you summon me?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Billy wants to get his Ice Badge" continued Grim.

"Oh please Mr. Blue Ninja sir, I just got to get my Ice Badge or Skarr will make me go to a tougher camp than this!" cried Billy.

"Wait, that's all you summoned me for?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Heck yea" continued Grim.

Sub-Zero had Billy and Grim stood back as he created ice with his powers and handed it right over to Billy.

"There, are you happy?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Oh yes Mr. Blue Ninja sir" said Billy as he took the ice.

Billy ran off with the ice, yet he soon tripped and the ice fell down off a cliff, as Irwin was trying to find ice in a cave, the ice felll literally right on top of him.

"Oh boy, ice!" laughed Irwin, "I'm getting out of here yo!"

Irwin ran off with Billy's ice, as for Sub-Zero his patience was wearing thin with the two.

"Listen Reaper, you only gave me one task and only one task!" roared Sub-Zero.

"And that task has yet to be completed" continued Grim.

Poor Sub-Zero had to stay until he created ice which he wasn't thrilled of doing. Yet he wasn't the only ninja in the area, his arch rival Scorpion was lurking about in the forest not far as he could detect his rival.

"Time to end this once and for all" laughed Scorpion as he started to leap from tree to tree in search for his arch nemesis.


	2. The Annoying Billy

Chapter 2: The Annoying Billy

Sub-Zero wasn't happy that Billy had requested for him to create ice again.

"Oh please Mr. Blue Ninja, could you please create some ice for me again, pretty please, I won't drop it this time" said Billy.

"Alright, fine" said Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero ended up using his powers one more time and handed Billy the piece ice.

"Thank you" said Billy.

"Now can I please go?" asked Sub-Zero.

But as Billy was about to take the ice back, a spear came out of nowhere ended up hitting the ice shattering it into so many pieces.

"Hey, who threw this thing?!" cried Billy.

The spear then pulled back, revealing to be coming from Scorpion himself.

"Hey, that yellow ninja destroyed my ice!" cried Billy.

"I was afraid of this" said Sub-Zero as he was getting ready to fight, "every time he shows up, he wants to fight me."

"Oh boy, like a video game, oh, Grim can be the yellow ninja, I can be the blue ninja!" laughed Billy.

Both Billy and Grim sat down to watch the fight.

"Oh, how do you work this?" asked Billy as he was pretending to have controllers.

"You stupid idiot, we're not in control" continued Grim.

"Not with that attitude" said Billy.

Scorpion fired his spear which grabbed poor Sub-Zero, he then pulled Sub-Zero toward him, where he ended up doing a combo. Sub-Zero ended up responding by firing some ice at Scorpion, he ended up freezing him solid and ended up uppercuting him in the air.

"Yea, take that!" laughed Billy, "And that, and that!"

"What's the matter with him?" asked Scorpion as they were fighting to Sub-Zero referring to Billy.

"Uh, the Grim Reaper summoned me here to create ice for him and you just disrupted the process!" roared Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero ended up using his ice slide move which knocked over Scorpion. Scorpion soon teleported and punched Sub-Zero after he came out of another portal.

"Ouch, that had to hurt!" cried Billy.

But as the fight was getting to become intense, Skarr was out searching for the other campers, he could swear he heard fighting.

"I hear fighting and I bet it has to do with that stupid big noised idiot!" roared Skarr.

For Billy, he could sense that Skarr was getting closer.

"Stop the fight, stop the fight!" cried Billy as he got in between the two ninjas which Scorpion ended up accidentially firing his spear taking off Billy's own nose with it.

"Ha, that was funny!" laughed Grim.

"Skarr is coming, Grim you have to take these two ninjas into the cave!" cried Billy.

"Great, here we go again" sighed Grim.

Grim then showed both Scorpion and Sub-Zero the cave.

"I demand vengance!" roared Scorpion.

"Bah, I cannot believe he just came to disrupt things just like that" said Grim.

"Yea he's like that" said Sub-Zero.

For Billy, Skarr came toward him and noticed Billy was wondering stupidly around.

"Billy, have you found ice yet?" asked Skarr.

"Uh, no Mr. Former General One Eye Weirdo Skarr" said Billy.

"It's getting late Billy, I'll let you search for ice tomorrow" continued Skarr.

"Oh boy, I get to go to bed!" laughed Billy as he raced right off.

Skarr turned around toward the cave.

"Something tells me Billy wants to cheat and he's hiding something, only a matter of time" laughed Skarr.

Skarr headed off back to the camp, for the two ninjas, they were quite impatient with Grim, for Sub-Zero he just wanted to get back to his own world and for Scorpion he was itching for a fight.

"I demand another round!" roared Scorpion.

"Uh, you'll get another round" said Grim.

"Listen Reaper, I grow impatient with you" continued Sub-Zero.

"Reaper, I demand you don't stand in my path!" roared Scorpion to Grim.

Scorpion then took off his mask.

"Forget rules!" laughed Scorpion.

"Uh, let's get the heck out of here!" cried Grim to Sub-Zero.

Both of them ran off as Scorpion began to breath fire.

"There is only one person I know who could help us beat Scorpion!" cried Grim.

"And who is that?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Oh, you don't want to know" sighed Grim.

The two needed a place to hide from Scorpion so Grim could find a way to summon Mandy.


	3. Summoning Mandy

Chapter 3: Summoning Mandy

Both Grim and Sub-Zero ran for their lives as Scorpion chased them down in the cave. Grim stood back and used his scythe to open up a portal which Mandy entered.

"Alright Grim, there better be a reason why you summoned me away from my winter vacation" said Mandy.

Soon a spear from Scorpion destroyed the rock that they were hiding behind.

"That's the reason why!" cried Grim pointing at Scorpion.

"Come here!" roared Scorpion.

"Alright, I'll handle this" said Mandy.

Scorpion frozed as he noticed Mandy was literally coming right over here.

"I'm over here bub, you got a beef with my boneheaded friend Grim?" asked Mandy.

"No, I am after him!" roared Scorpion referring to Sub-Zero.

"Okay first there are a few rules" said Mandy.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Scorpion.

"You cannot just barge in and just disrupt Grim and your blue ninja friend like that" continued Mandy.

"But I must avenge what has happen to my family!" roared Scorpion.

"And you'll get that chance but this arena isn't the right area you'd want more witnesses to your deed right?" asked Mandy.

"Uh, I suppose so" continued Scorpion.

"Then you listen because here's the little plan I have in store" said Mandy.

For Billy he was back at the camp hoping that the next day Sub-Zero could create some ice so he could show off Skarr.

"Hey I got my ice badge already!" laughed Sperg, "It was easy finding ice at this time of year."

"Yea, I also got my badge yo" continued Irwin.

"So did I!" laughed Pud'in.

"I still don't got my badge!" cried Billy.

"Yea because you're a loser, you're probably going to have to go to a tougher camp where you'll stay there for the rest of your life!" laughed Sperg.

"I don't want to stay at a camp for the rest of my life!" cried Billy.

As the next day dawned, Skarr ended up waking the rest of the campers up. The other campers had already obtained their badges except for Billy.

"Billy, I am going to give you one last chance" continued Skarr, "you are to go and search for ice, hurry because I think the ice will begin to thaw."

"Thaw, oh we cannot let that happen!" cried Billy.

But as Billy raced off, Sub-Zero was kicked by Scorpion sent flying right into the air and crashing into a cabin.

"What was that, I heard a noise!" cried Skarr as he went to investigate.

Skarr ended up observing the cabin to find a blue ninja regaining his consciousness.

"What the heck is going on here?!" cried Skarr.

Suddenly Skarr had to duck as a spear came toward Sub-Zero.

"Get over here!" roared Scorpion.

"What the?!" cried Skarr.

Sub-Zero then immediately used his ice powers to freeze the spear.

"Ah ha! Billy!" roared Skarr.

"Uh, yes Mr. Former General One Eyed Weirdo Skarr?" asked Billy.

"You were trying to cheat again were you?!" asked Skarr as he roared at Billy.

"Oh, but whatever do you mean by that?" asked Billy.

The fighting between Sub-Zero and Scorpion raged in the background as the two ninjas fought each other.

"Billy, I am going to give you one chance and only one more chance you are not going to cheat this time!" roared Skarr, "Because you brought these two ninjas here, you tried to cheat!"

Poor Billy was indeed forced to go search for ice by himself, as the two ninjas fought each other the rest of the campers watched with awe. For Billy, however spring was approaching fast and the ice was going to melt soon he'd have to hurry back with the ice if he were going to ever get a badge.


	4. Ice Thawing

Chapter 4: Ice Thawing

Poor Billy he knew Spring was going to come pretty soon and he had to act very quickly otherwise there was going to be no more ice. For Skarr, he had to babysit the two ninjas-Scorpion and Sub-Zero as they fought each other to keep the other campers entertained.

"Wow, who knew winter camp could be so much fun!" laughed Sperg.

"Billy should try to cheat more often" continued Pud'in.

"Heck yea" laughed Grim, "otherwise winter camp would have been very boring."

"You got that right yo!" laughed Irwin.

As both Scorpion and Sub-Zero fought, Billy was trying his best to find ice, he looked at the cave where both Scorpion and Sub-Zero had to once stay in, as he tried to find some ice, all he could find were bats and spiders.

"Spiders, spiders!" roared Billy as he tried to roll over the melting snow trying to get them off of him.

Billy then thought about going to the lake as it would have some ice there still, as he raced toward the lake, the minute Billy tried to get some of the ice, the lake began to literally thaw all of the ice at once which Billy then fell right into the lake itself.

"Rats!" cried Billy.

Billy then raced around to try to find some icicles, yet as he managed to break one, he ran off with it and soon tripped on a rock which the icicle fell right onto a bear waking it from its hibernation. The bear wasn't that happy and charged at poor Billy.

"Bear, bear, bear!" cried Billy as he ran back to the camp.

Both Scorpion and Sub-Zero ended up beating up the bear which the bear ran off.

"Still no ice" said Skarr, "you are going to have to search high and low for it!"

"But I don't want to search high and low for the ice" continued Billy.

"There is no way you're going to cheat yourself out of this one again" said Mandy.

Billy then hatched an idea, he had to sadly hike a mile or so to a small mini-market, as the owner was opening up, Billy approached him.

"Do you have any ice, I need to buy some!" roared Billy.

"You have money?" asked the owner.

Billy looked deep in his pockets.

"How much does two cents get me?" asked Billy.

"One small cube" continued the owner.

"Thanks!" roared Billy.

Billy raced right back to where Skarr and the others were waiting.

"Oh Mr. Former General One Eyed Weirdo I got some ice!" laughed Billy.

"Really, let me see" said Skarr.

But as Billy showed Skarr the ice all that was there was water.

"Billy, that's just some water on your hand, you failed!" roared Skarr.

"I think he tried to run to a store and buy some ice" continued Mandy.

"No I did not!" roared Billy as he was trying to lie about it.

"Too bad, you still failed!" continued Skarr, "Now to think of the sort of camp to send him."

"I say he should be forced to become a dummy for my clan" continued Sub-Zero.

"And also for my clan" added Scorpion.

"Hey that might not be such a bad idea" laughed Grim, "I always wanted to see Billy get beaten up!"

Grim then uses his scythe and opens up a portal, soon members of the Lin Kuei first come in to take in poor Billy and then Scorpion's own clan also come in.

"See you later Billy" said Mandy.

"Well, that was interesting" said Grim as the portal closed.

"Ha, Billy gets punished again, oh happy day!" laughed Skarr.

"Time to head on back" said Mandy.

For Billy he was indeed going to be a very good dummy for both Sub-Zero and Scorpion.


End file.
